Every Breath
by Superville1
Summary: :: DarolineWritingGoddess' Original Piece :: Caroline goes to say goodbye to Damon who's dying from a werewolf bite from Tyler. With this one change, how would the third season go? Follows the third season episodes but having a Daroline feel to it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! As many of you may know, **_DarolineWritingGoddess_** is giving many of her stories out for adoption. But since she doesn't want to leave them unwritten, she's giving others a chance to write them for her (finish them up). So, (getting to the point), I have adopted two of her stories, **_Back to Blondie_** and **_Every Breath_**… so I'm going to be continuing those stories for you. If you're interested in doing the same thing I'm doing, just message **_DarolineWritingGoddess_** and she'll give you all there is to know about the situation.**

**Anyway, We'll all miss you **DarolineWritingGoddess** and I hope that I don't disappoint you while writing and finishing up your stories.**

* * *

**Every Breath**

**(The first chapter: Written Originally by—DarolineWritingGoddess)**

* * *

Damon Salvatore was dying from an incurable werewolf bite… Even as this thought ran through Caroline Forbes' mind a thousand times seemed just impossible. She should have been the one who was dying, not him. Why would he put himself at risk to save her from _all_ people? Didn't he hate her? He knew that a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires but he still jumped in front of Tyler and took the bite.

Caroline stared blankly at her bedroom door where Elena had just left from telling her about Damon. She felt guilty…but she had absolutely no reason to feel guilty. This was still the same Damon Salvatore who used her as his own personal blood bank. Caroline hadn't forgiven him for using her the way that he did, she wanted him to apologize to her. But she knew that was impossible, this was Damon…he never apologized…

Caroline sighed running a hand through her blonde hair as she stood up from sitting down on her bed, unable to sit still anymore. She began to pace the room with her hand still in her hair when her mom came into the room not that she noticed her mom or anything.

"Care…what's wrong?" Liz asked worriedly as she watched her daughter pace her room back and forth.

At the sound of her voice, Caroline couldn't help but jump a little. She looked over at her mom and blinked.

"When did you get there?" Caroline asked confused.

Liz held back a laugh, "Just a couple seconds ago Care…"

"Oh…" Caroline muttered, stopping her pacing. She sat back down on her bed and she placed her hands delicately on her lap as she looked down at them, "Did you hear what happened?"

Since she was looking down, she didn't see the confused look on her mom's.

"No…what is it?" Liz questioned as she took a seat next to her daughter.

For some reason tears filled Caroline's eyes but thankfully since she was still looking down at her hands, her mom didn't see the tears.

"Damon's dying," Caroline said in a whisper that was so quiet that her mom couldn't hear her. "He jumped in front of me…and took the bite for me…" She continued in a whisper. "And now…he's dying…all because of me…"

Her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

Liz looked on in confusion and worry. "Care, what are you talking about?" she asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt Caroline tense at her touch causing her to pull her hand back, "Honey…I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Damon's dying dammit!" Caroline exclaimed, her head snapping up in one quick motion. More tears filled her eyes making her eyes blurry. "Tyler was about to bite me…but Damon jumped in front of me and took the bite…" The tears slipped down her face and she held back a sob as she covered her face with her hands. "It's all my fault…"

She still had no idea why she was feeling this way. Damon was the one who jumped in front of her and took the bite. She didn't make him do that…but then why did she feel so guilty about it? This made absolutely no sense at all. Caroline removed her hands from her face once she was sure her tears had stopped filling her eyes. She let out a sigh as she rested her head on her mom's shoulder. Caroline didn't look at her mom's face not wanting to see her reaction to what she just told her.

The look of disbelief was clear on Liz's face. Did she hear right? Damon was dying from a werewolf bite that should have killed her daughter… She felt saddened by the news but she couldn't help but feel grateful to Damon for saving her only daughter. Liz looked down at her daughter who still had her head on her shoulder and she wrapped a arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"Why don't you go see him?" Liz asked.

Caroline snorted unladylike, "Yeah he'll just love seeing me…he doesn't like me…never has…and never will." Why did she feel a pain in her hearts as she said those words?

Liz doubted her daughter's words. If he didn't like her then why would he save her? She voiced her question out loud.

"Well…if he doesn't like you then why would he save you from a werewolf bite?"

"I don't know…" Caroline said.

She wasn't lying…she really didn't know why he saved her. It was probably because of Elena. Wasn't it always? He probably saved her because he knew it would get on Elena's good side. Elena was one of her best friends but … why was it that she was the one who got all of the attention?

What was so special about her that they had to drop everything to save the girl? It didn't matter if she betrayed the one that she loves, she was always the one that needed saving. And she was caught in the middle of a love triangle with Stefan and Damon Salvatore, the two hottest guys on the planet. Sure Caroline hated Damon for treating her the way that he did but she couldn't lie and say that Damon wasn't hot…because he was and even he knew it. Caroline realized then and there that she was going to miss him. With that thought in mind, she stood up from her bed startling her mom from the sudden movement.

"I'm going to see Damon," Caroline told her Mom. "I need to say g-goodbye." Her voice choked up at the word 'goodbye and tears filled her eyes as she realized that this was going to be the last time she saw him. It confused her to no end why she even cared that this would be the last time she saw but she did.

Caroline quickly left her room before her mom could say anything to her.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter to Every Breath (You guys have probably already read it, but I had to start somewhere right?)**

**Anyway, I'll be re-posting the rest of the chapters that **DarolineWritingGoddess** wrote, and I'll start writing on my own once I've re-posted all the original chapters.**

**Anywhooo! Thanks to** DarolineWritingGoddess** for allowing me to continue one of her beautiful stories, and I hope I don't disappoint anyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (Original) Written by DarolineWritingGoddess!**

* * *

Caroline stood in front of Damon's bedroom closed door. She was hesitant in coming in there, wondering what she would see once she got in there. For some reason Caroline felt that Damon wouldn't look the same that he did before. From what she learned about werewolf bites was that the death was slow and painful. Caroline winced at the thought of him being in pain but she shook herself out of it.

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she continued stand in front of the door for what seemed like forever. Finally with a deep breath, she pushed open the door and walked into Damon's room. Caroline looked around the room for a moment. This was the first time she had been in Damon's room before. It looked exactly what she thought Damon Salvatore's room would look like.

Caroline's gaze rested on the figure lying down on the large bed. She headed over to the bed and sure enough there was Damon. He was asleep and his face was screwed up in pain as beads of sweat went down his face. Without a second thought Caroline rushed to the bathroom which thankfully was in his room and grabbed a washrag before getting it wet with warm water. After doing this, she rushed back to Damon and gently placed the warm washrag across Damon's forehead.

He sighed in his sleep causing Caroline to smile as she touched his cheek with her hand. It was cold and clammy against her warm hand. Suddenly Damon's hand lifted up and covered the hand that was on his cheek. Caroline jumped at the movement but she relaxed when he squeezed her hand. Looking down at his face, she knew that he was still asleep.

Slowly and gently, Caroline pulled out her hand that was being covered by Damon's hand and she grabbed a chair putting it next to Damon's bed so she could sit beside him. As if on instinct, she grabbed Damon's left hand in hers grasping it tightly. Caroline decided to stay there until he woke up. She didn't have to wait long as Damon's eyes fluttered open but his body shot up in bed, coughing violently. Caroline's eyes widened in panic and she didn't know what to do…the coughs coming from Damon's mouth sounded awful and tears filled her eyes as she continued to stare wide eyed at the still coughing Damon.

Her hand squeezed Damon's tightly but he didn't take notice to it of course since he was too being coughing his guts out to notice anything. Finally the coughing stopped and Damon fell back onto his bed, his eyes closing shut.

"Damon…" Caroline said hesitantly.

Damon's eyes opened back up and he tried to scowl her but another coughing fit interrupted him before he could. After he was done coughing he asked in a horse voice,

"What are you doing here Barbie?"

"I heard about what happened," Caroline answered, biting her bottom lip. "About the werewolf bite…"

"Let me guess, Elena told you," Damon said in a weak voice without any of the annoyance that he usually used when speaking to her.

Caroline hated seeing him like this… he looked so weak which wasn't a word that she would associate Damon with.

"I'm so sorry Damon," Caroline whispered in the same kind of voice that she used with her mom but because of the vampire hearing, he could hear her as clear as day.

"What are you sorry for Blondie?" Damon asked with a confused look on his face. "It's not your fault…"

"Yes it is!" Caroline cried as tears slowly filled her eyes but they didn't fall. Damon winced at her loud voice but she didn't take notice to it as she continued, "If Tyler wasn't going to bite me then you wouldn't have saved me and you wouldn't be dying right now!"

"It's not your fault Caroline," Damon said in what he hoped was a hard tone of voice.

Caroline sniffed as she wiped her eyes and Damon's eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Are you crying?" he asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"No." Caroline sniffed again and she looked down at the ground. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell that he didn't believe her at all.

Damon opened his mouth to say something but another coughing fit interrupted him before he could. Caroline looked down at him, pain in her eyes, wishing that she could do or say anything to help him. She couldn't no matter how much she wanted to. He was dying…and the only way to help him would be putting him out of his misery. And the thought of someone killing him, pained Caroline in a way that she couldn't explain. The thought of why Damon had saved her entered her mind and she voiced it out loud.

"Why did you save me? From the werewolf bite…" Caroline asked. "I thought you hated me…"

Damon had been wondering that himself too. At first he thought it was because it would get on Elena's good side but now… he had a feeling it was something else. He guessed on some level he cared about Caroline and the thought of her dying slowly if Tyler did bite her, scared him that he just jumped in front of her without a second thought. It was weird that he cared about Blondie considering the way that he used her when she was human. Damon opened his mouth to reply to her question but he felt suddenly sleepy.

"Go to sleep Damon," Caroline said in a soft voice.

She couldn't help but run a hand through Damon's hair and she continued doing this, not really paying attention to the fact that his hair was wet from the sweating. Damon let out a sigh of contentment and his eyes closed as she continued to run a hand through his hair. It was comforting and felt good to know that someone was taking care of him even though it was Blondie. Damon's eyes opened meeting Caroline's blue eyes and he felt the need to apologize to her for using her as a blood bank not even knowing why. He didn't apologize for anything that he did and he was going to apologize to Blondie of all people.

"Caroline…I'm sorry…" Damon told her.

Caroline knew immediately what he was apologizing for and she couldn't help but look at him in amazement. He _actually_ was apologizing to _her_.

"I forgive you Damon…" Caroline said tears filling her eyes.

This time Damon noticed and he weakly lifted a hand up to wipe away a tear that had went down her cheek. Caroline leaned into his touch and her eyes closed as she licked her bottom lip. Staring at her soft and pink lips, Damon felt like kissing her and that's exactly what he did. Caroline's eyes flew open when his lips brushed against hers softly. She didn't have time to return the kiss because he pulled away before she could. Caroline's hand flew to her lips as she looked down at Damon with wide, shocked eyes. But she couldn't find any words to say she was too shocked to do or say anything.

When she finally spoke up to say something, Damon had already fallen asleep. He kissed her… and not Elena … It probably didn't mean anything. He was probably imagining that she was Elena. At that thought Caroline scowled to herself and immediately wanted to shake Damon awake and demand him to tell her what the hell that kiss was for. But she didn't not wanting to interrupt his sleep.

Caroline decided to go asleep herself but she didn't want to sleep in the chair. She so didn't want to have a back cramp in the morning. Without a second thought Caroline climbed into Damon's bed and curled into his side and her body tensed for just a second when one of Damon's arms wrapped around her. It felt comforting to have a arm around her. Caroline felt like nothing could happen to her in the safety of Damon's arms.

Caroline rested her head on his chest and closed her eye immediately falling asleep.

-0-

Caroline was startled awake by some shaking her shoulder. She sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes. Before looking up to see who had shaken her shoulder, Caroline looked down at Damon and her eyes widened in horror that he wasn't there. She looked around frantically for a moment wondering where he was at.

"Caroline…"

Caroline looked up and saw Elena staring down at her. "Where's Damon?" she demanded.

Tears filled the brunette's eyes and Caroline knew then and there that something was wrong.

"Where's Damon, Elena?" Caroline demanded.

The tears that had filled Elena's eyes started to fall down her face as she said,

"He's gone Caroline…"

* * *

**That was the second original chapter to Every Breath! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (Original) Written by DarolinWritingGoddess!**

* * *

Caroline held her breath when those words 'he's gone' came from Elena's mouth.

'No! He can't be dead!' she cried in her mind. Out loud she whispered, "No…"

Tears filled her blue eyes but they didn't fall down her face. Seeing the tears in her friend's eyes, Elena was surprised that Caroline was upset about Damon. She thought that her friend hated Damon so why would Caroline care that Damon was dead. Not that he was… In fact, he was in the bathroom right now. After seeing Caroline in bed with Damon and seeing how right it looked for them to be sleeping next to each other, all Elena knew was that she wanted her friend to get the hell out of Damon's bed so the first thing that came to her mind was too tell Caroline that he was dead.

Elena knew that it was wrong but…she couldn't help it. Jealousy was a petty thing and she knew that was true in that moment it was true. She sighed and opened her mouth to tell Caroline to just leave but before she could, Damon came out of the bathroom coughing. Elena froze.

"DAMON!" Caroline yelled at the sight of him.

Damon smirked at the blonde weakly, "Nice to see that you missed me."

Caroline's bottom lip trembled and she sobbed flying off of the bed and throwing herself in Damon's arms. He was surprised by this that he didn't have time to react to it. Caroline sobbed into his chest, her tears wetting his black v-neck t-shirt. Damon's arms stayed to his side as he stared down at the blonde in shock.

"I thought you were dead!" Caroline sobbed, tightening her arms around his waist.

Damon was confused. "Who told you that?" he asked.

Caroline lifted her head off of Damon's chest to glare at Elena who had a nervous look on her face. The brunette quickly left the room before Caroline had the time to snap at her.

"It doesn't matter," Caroline said softly, looking up into Damon's blue eyes. "All that matters is that you're alive." She leaned up and kissed him closing her eyes when her mouth made contact with his cheek.

Damon froze at the feel of her soft lips on his cheek. Caroline slowly pulled away but she couldn't help but rest her forehead against his.

"Hate to ruin this moment but…"

Damon and Caroline looked at the doorway of his bedroom. Katherine stood there with a smirk on her face as she held up a small bottle. It had some kind of red liquid in it.

"Here's your cure," Katherine said tossing the bottle with a smirk on her face.

Caroline was the one who caught it and glanced at Katherine. "what do you mean a cure?" she questioned. Glancing back down at the bottle, she finally noticed that in the bottle was blood and she looked back at Katherine.

Katherine rolled her eyes at the blonde's question, "For Damon's werewolf bite of course." She then added in a sing song voice, "You better give it to him quickly."

Caroline didn't have to be told twice and she quickly opened the bottle, making Damon drink Klaus' blood. After giving him the blood she tossed the bottle back to Katherine who immediately caught it still looking at Damon who looked better than he did before. Caroline looked back at Katherine and saw Elena right beside her. Looking between both of the girls, it was hard to see which one was Elena and which one was Katherine.

"Thank you Katherine," Caroline said gratefully.

The brunette on the left was the one who answered with a shrug of her shoulder, "I owed him one." She looked at Damon as she said this.

Damon didn't say anything just stared at Katherine. Elena, who was standing next to Katherine, turned to her ancestor.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked.

Katherine's face turned somber, "He's paying for this." She held up the bottle, "He gave himself over to Klaus… I wouldn't expect him anytime soon."

"What do you mean 'gave himself over'?" Elena questioned not knowing if she wanted the answer.

Even Caroline knew that those words didn't mean a good thing. Like Elena, she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer either. Unknowingly she laced her fingers through Damon's causing him to look at their locked hands. It felt right having Caroline's soft…and surprisingly warm hand in his.

"He just sacrificed everything to save his brother," Katherine said sadness? in her tone of voice. "Including you, it's a good thing you have Damon to keep you company." She glanced down and saw Caroline's hand in Damon's and she looked back at Elena with a smirk, "At least for now…"

It was then that Elena noticed Damon and Caroline's locked hands. Following Elena's gaze, Damon forcefully pulled his hand away from Caroline and Caroline tried to ignore the hurt that went through her when he did this.

"Goodbye Elena," Katherine said looking to the brunette with a smirk.

She handed the bottle to Elena before disappearing. This left Caroline, Damon, and Elena alone and they all looked at each other.

-0-

In an unknown warehouse Klaus stood in front of a open coffin glancing down inside it staring at his brother, Elijah was in it and behind him were two men. He smiled sadly at his brother.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family," Klaus said. He closed the coffin and turned around to face the two men, "Put him with the others…we're leaving town tonight."

The two nodded obediently and they put Elijah with all the other coffins that were in the warehouse. Stefan, who stood in the darkness, came into the light holding his cell phone in his hand that had text message from Elena saying that Damon was okay. He looked at Klaus who smirked at him.

"So…did Katarina make it in time?" the Original Vampire asked.

Stefan didn't reply and instead said, "You won't be seeing her again you know."

Klaus scoffed, "Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time Stefan…I rarely get played for a fool and besides she won't make it from." He smirked, "You'll help me see to that."

Stefan looked at him suspiciously. "What is it that you really want from me?" he asked.

Klaus' smirk grew. "All will be explained time, once we leave this tragic town," he told Stefan.

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan questioned.

Klaus' smirk turned into a sly smile, "Not quite. You see…I have a gift for you."

A young girl was brought into the warehouse with a frightened look on her face. She was so afaird that she didn't make a move to get close to the two vampires.

"

"Come here sweetheart," Klaus cooed. "Don't be afraid."

The girl gulped with the frightened look still on her face as she walked over to Klaus and Stefan only stopping once she was close enough to them.

Klaus turned back to Stefan, the smirk returning to his face, "See I wanna make sure you honor our deal…that you'll be of use to me."

Stefan got close to the girl and changed his face, biting into the girl's neck and started to drink her blood. The girl would have let out of scream if she didn't know that she would be killed for doing it. As Stefan continued to drink, Klaus said,

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt."

Stefan finally released the girl and the girl finally released the scream that she had been holding and ran as she could, continuing to scream as she did so. But the girl wasn't fast enough and Stefan stopped her biting into her neck once more drinking her blood and not stopping until the girl was dead. He released the now dead girl and the flopped to the ground lifelessly.

As Stefan looked down at the girl with a guilty look in his eyes, Klaus looked at him with a smirk, "Now we can go."

* * *

**That was the third original chapter to Every Breath!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Original) Written by DarolineWritingGoddess!**

* * *

Caroline pouted as she watched Bonnie pack up to go to her dad's house for the summer, "I can't believe you're going to be gone the entire summer!"

Bonnie stopped in her packing to look over at Caroline who was sitting down on her bed and she laughed. "It's not going to be that bad," she said. "At least you have Elena."

Caroline scowled at the mention of the brunette. After the whole thing with Elena lying about Damon being dead, she was still mad at her friend for lying to her like that. Why would Elena lie about something that serious? Seeing her friend's scowl, Bonnie frowned.

"Are you mad at Elena or something?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Caroline lied hoping that she sounded convincing.

She was always a bad liar but hopefully Bonnie wouldn't see that she was lying right through her teeth. Bonnie didn't believe her but didn't say anything as she went back to packing but she continued to talk to her friend as she did so.

"So how's Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline looked confused, "How would I know?"

Bonnie gave her friend a look. "Because ever since Damon got healed by that werewolf bite, you've been going to the boarding house every day," she explained.

Caroline blushed. "I'm not there everyday," she told her friend again lying again.

Of course she had been visiting him. Ever since he got bitten and almost died, Caroline went over to the boarding house to check on to make sure that the cure really worked. Even though Damon kept on reassuring her that he was okay and that she didn't need to be coming over to the boarding house everyday to check on him. Caroline could tell that he was annoyed with her presence but since she had always been stubborn, that wasn't going to stop her from visiting.

Even though it had been a couple days ago since the kiss they shared, Damon seemed to forget about it but Caroline didn't. She continued to think about it constantly when she was alone. It was like it was forever in her mind and she couldn't get it out…not that she wanted it out. It was a nice kiss but Caroline knew that she was going to have to talk to him about it and about why he did it. Caroline stood up from the bed suddenly causing Bonnie to look at her.

"I've got to go." Caroline said as she hugged her friend, "Call me when you get ready to leave."

Bonnie nodded as she watched Caroline walk out of her room with a frown on her face. What was up with her?

-0-

Not even bothering to knock, Caroline entered the boarding and headed to the living room where she knew Damon would be. Ever since finding out that Stefan gave himself up to Klaus to save Damon from the werewolf, Damon just sat in the living room on the couch with glass of bourbon in his hand. Being over at the boarding house for the past couple of days, Caroline could tell that he was upset about Stefan. Elena wasn't any better. Her brunette kept on trying to find Stefan and Caroline knew that it wasn't going to be any use. Stefan could be anywhere with Klaus and being the smart person that the Original vampire, she had a feeling that he would try to keep Stefan as hidden as possible.

Just as she figured, Damon was in the living room sitting on the couch. Caroline sighed before going over to him and sitting down next to him, just staring at him not knowing how to start the conversation about the kiss. Damon tried to ignore the blonde as best as he could but her staring at him got annoying after a while.

"If you have something to say Blondie, just say it," Damon snapped looking at Caroline with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" Caroline asked, blurting the question before she thought about it.

That was question that Damon had been asking himself for the past couple of days. He could just say he only did it because he was dying and wasn't thinking straight but even thinking that, he knew that it wasn't true. Damon shrugged.

"I don't know Blondie," he said. "I was dying…I probably wasn't thinking straight."

Caroline bit her bottom lip. That was true… but why did she feel like it was more than that?

"Oh okay," Caroline said trying not to sound disappointed. She stood up from the couch, "Bye Damon."

Before she could leave, Caroline felt Damon grab onto her arm causing her to look back at him. There was a soft look on his face…something that he didn't show especially to her. If she was Elena, then it would be a total different story.

"But I did mean it when I said I was sorry for hurting you," Damon told her surprising himself by how gentle his voice sounded.

Caroline smiled, "I know." She bit her bottom lip as she stared into his eyes.

Damon couldn't help but think how sexy Caroline looked when she did this. He immediately shook the thought away and reminded himself that he was in love with Elena and not this hot blonde in front of him.

"I should go," Caroline said snapping Damon out of his thoughts. "I'll see you later?" She said as if it was a question.

Damon just nodded in reply. Caroline beamed at him then surprised him by pulling him into a hug with her arms around his waist. He tensed in her arms for a second but he returned the hug wrapping his own arms around her waist. Without thinking about it, Caroline let her body flush against his. She closed her eyes still hugging him tightly.

Slowly, Caroline broke the hug and grinned at Damon once more before exiting the living room leaving Damon standing there. After a couple seconds, he heard the front door slam so he knew that Caroline was gone. Damon sat back on the couch lost in his thoughts about a certain blonde vampire.

* * *

**That was the fourth original chapter of Every Breath, and it was also the last original chapter written by DarolineWritingGoddess! It was incredible, and I can't imagine continuing this story only to ruin it. While I write the next chapter, I hope you all don't get disappointed. LOOL. Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter! :)**


End file.
